Trapped in a game
by Thantos13
Summary: Yep, the Stampy Geek does it again! This time, Stampy, Squid, and all their friends are trapped in Minecraft by HIT-THE-TARGET and plunged into a war against Target's army of monsters. Flames will be used to bake cakes for Stampy. R&R!


"Hello everybody, and welcome to a Minecraft let's play video!" Stampylongnose's voice boomed over my headphones, and I reached up and turned the volume down. "Today I'm being joined by..." He paused for dramatic effect "L for Lee, Thantos, and Soccer Girl!" We jumped out from behind the painting.

"and Lee, do you have my breakfast?" Lee pulled a cake from his inventory and put it on the ground. Stampy quickly ate it. "Today to my Love Garden I am adding..." Another pause "Violet Federson! Because she made a Mr. Stampy Cat cake!"On the viewer's screens tomorrow, a picture would fade in at the top left of the screen, but for now, nada. He ran over to his doghouse. "Today I'm taking Barnaby with me!" He looked around, "Barnaby?" Seeing his beloved dog he delightedly dashed to his town. "Today, we'll be building a fort." He tossed us all a few stacks of stone bricks, redstone items, dispensers, and arrows. "As you know, it's been a long time since my lunar 'friends' captured Hit The Target," the name sent a shudder down my spine, before I had joined Stampy's crew, in episode 300, I had believed Hit The Target was fake, but Stampy told me otherwise.

Suddenly a laugh rang out. A laugh of evil. The laugh of Hit The Target. The Xbox screen showed a black dragon with purple eyes zooming toward me. my HUI vanished and the screen held an image of the face of the dragon before I spontaneously blacked out.

I got up rubbing my head. A large orange cat stood over me, on two legs. A human sized cat. "Thantos! You're awake!" The British accent could only belong to one person.

"Stampy?" I asked. "Yep!" Came the joyful reply.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked. A bear, also on two legs wearing shiny golden pants replied. "No, unless we're all in the same dream."

I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked. "Pick-A-Pet Pet shop." Said Stampy. Aggon, my dog, raced up behind me. "It was the closest place. Your sister is over there" he pointed to a girl laying on the ground. "What is going on?" I asked. "As far as I can tell, we're still on the outside, but our consciousness is in our characters. The security revealed as much." Aggon gave me a lick. I petted him on the back. "So, is anyone else here?" I asked.

Suddenly, a disoriented-looking squid on two... tentacles came in. "Where am I?" He asked in a thick British accent. "Squid!" Yelled Stampy, "You're here!" "Where is 'here'?" Asked iBallisticSquid. "My Pick-A-Pet Pet shop!" Said Stampy. "Big talking cat!" Yelled Squid. Of course at that moment Soccer Girl woke up, took one look at Lee, Stampy, and Squid and ran right through the door right into a mermaid. On land. They both fell to the ground. "Amy!" yelled a duck from across the street. She ran over. "Are you OK?" SquaishyQuack and AmyLee_33 had joined us. Soccer Girl stood dumbstruck for a second and noted. "Has anyone noticed I'm the only human here?" That was true. Stampy was a cat, Lee a bear, Amy's a mermaid, Squaishy is a duck, Squid is a Squid, and I'm a creeper. "To the Clubhouse!" Yelled Stampy.

Once every was there, including some new arrivals. Ank55 and ChooChoogaming, who had to duck to fit through the door, I noticed something. "Hey! Look!" I yelled, pointing at the corner of the clubhouse. There was an item frame and a sign.

_Hey, Stampylongnose. This is HitTheTarget. I'm done stealing your dogs-_

"That's a relief!" Yelled Ank. Everyone turned and said "Quiet Ank!"

_-This is bigger than your dogs. This is about your whole Lovely world-_

"Not a relief." Said Ank. Everyone turned again and said "Quiet Ank!"

_-I've got help. Supernatural help. Are you trapped in the game yet? Good. Get ready! Mwahahahaha!_

"Get ready for what?" Asked Ank. "Wait, there's another sign!" I said.

_To Ank- For War! Mwahahahaha! And be quiet._

In the item frame, there was an arrow.

**Hey ! Thantos the Stampy nerd with another story! R n R guys!**


End file.
